Whatcha Say If I Said You Were the Best I Ever Had
by OTHGGCMPLL24
Summary: Set sometime between seasons 3 and 4...no Will! Music helps Emily realize that she needs to get JJ back.


I hope you enjoy this even though its unbetaed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds, I'm just borrowing it for the purpose of entertainment. I also do not own the lyrics to Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo or Best I Ever Had by State of Shock.

Whatcha Say If I Said You Were the Best I Ever Had

It was very late on a Sunday night and Emily Prentiss was wide awake. She was aware that she should be asleep but her brain just wouldn't shut off. After lying in bed for what seemed like a number of hours, she finally got out of bed and made her way downstairs. She knew she wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon so she turned on her iPod dock, grabbed her favorite Vonnegut book and sat down on her couch. Once a song came on, she figured that someone out there was playing a trick on her.

**Wha- wha- what did she say  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say,  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is **

Just the first few lines of the song made all of her feelings come out at once.

**I was so wrong for so long  
>Only tryin' to please myself (myself)<br>Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
>When I don't really want no one else<br>So, no I know I should of treated you better  
>But me and you were meant to last forever<strong>

After the first verse she knew she had to sort out what happened a few nights ago with her girlfriend (or ex-girlfriend after how much of a jerk she was).

_Flashback_

_Most adults wouldn't be out at a club on a Wednesday night, but most adults had normal jobs with reasonable hours and decent pay. The BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit) worked insane hours for the greater good. So, after an especially difficult case, the BAU, minus Hotch and Rossi, were at a local club just blowing off steam. _

_Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, and Emily Prentiss were all sitting at a table sipping beers and conversing with another. Even Spencer Reid, the normally socially awkward genius was joining in on the fun. After a while of sharing "war" stories with one another, Morgan rose out of his chair._

"_Don't tell me you aren't leaving already Morgan?"_

"_The club, no. This table, yes. Not that talking to you guys isn't fun but I think it's time to let everyone know that Derek Morgan is in the house."_

"_Oh really, and how are you going to do that?"_

"_Well Pretty Boy, I will be doing that on the dance floor. Care to join me Baby Girl?"_

"_I thought you would never ask my Chocolate Adonis. Come on junior G-man, show everyone how a true genius moves."_

"_Uh…Garcia I don't think that's a good…."_

_And just like that, Morgan, Reid and Garcia were out on the dance floor leaving Prentiss and JJ to fend for themselves._

"_Alone at last."_

"_I wouldn't say we were alone Em."_

"_I can change that."_

_Out of nowhere, Emily grabbed JJ and led her towards the restroom. Once officially alone, Emily then pushed JJ against the wall and kissed her hard and deep. Immediately, JJ kissed back and let her hands wander down Emily's body. After a few minutes, both agents broke apart for much needed air. _

"_God I've wanted to do that all night."_

"_Me too! I swear when Morgan said he was going 'show the club that he was in the house' I was ready to jump you right then and there."_

"_Well you know I wouldn't have minded that JJ."_

"_Oh I know but I don't think that was the time or place to give Reid a heart attack."_

"_Well yes but it would be for the greater good."_

"_How is giving Reid a heart attack for the greater good?"_

"_Reid gets a free show and we get laid!"_

"_EMILY," JJ exclaimed as she playfully hit Emily. "Remind me why I'm with you again?"_

"_Let's see, well there's my charming personality, my sarcastic remarks and of course I've heard that I'm pretty hot."_

"_I think you forgot to mention how sexy you look in kelvar."_

"_That too." This time, JJ initiated another intense make out session. After several minutes, she broke the kiss. _

"_You know what will really help you get laid tonight?" JJ said with seductive smirk_

"_What's that my dear?"_

"_Getting a few more drinks in me."_

"_Oh really? Well tell you what; I'll go get you those drinks while you fix your make up."_

"_What's wrong with my make up?"_

"_Oh I don't know maybe it's very, very smudged right now."_

"_All right all right, I'll be out in a few."_

_After one more quick kiss, Emily left the restroom with a giant smirk on her face. This smirk was not just because of what was to come but because she finally got her dream girl after months of dreaming. When Emily first started at the BAU, she was memorized by the blonde media liaison. She knew it wasn't professional but Emily just could get JJ out of her mind. During her first few months as a "newbie", the two women built a strong friendship. Emily didn't want to risk losing JJ as a friend so she tried her best to keep her feelings locked up deep in her mind. Finally, during a girl's night at JJ's place, Emily let her feelings slip after a few too many glasses of wine. Much to her delight, she found out that JJ felt the same way about Emily. They decided to keep their relationship hidden from their team until they should them that they could still work with professionalism. Even though they had been dating for a couple of months, they had yet to exchange 'I Love You's.' Emily decided that tonight would be the night she would utter those three words._

_Emily was finally at the bar and ordered two beers when someone bumped into her and knocked the drinks out of her hand._

"_Oh god I am so sorry!"_

"_Don't worry its fine."_

"_Let me at least buy you another drink." _

"_No its fine."_

"_I insist, it's the least I could do."_

"_Well alright."_

"_Thank you. By the way I'm Lisa."_

"_Emily, nice to meet you."_

"_While we're waiting on those drinks how 'bout a quick dance?"_

"_Well actually…"_

"_Oh come on." And just like that Emily and Lisa we out on the dance floor. JJ finally left the restroom and was looking around for Emily when she saw her getting a little too close to a tall, red head on the dance floor. At first she thought it was harmless but the next time she saw them together, they were in what looked like a heated lip lock._

_Even though she was lost in the read heads eyes, Emily quickly broke the kiss initiated by Lisa. _

"_I'm sorry. It's not that's you aren't attractive but I'm seeing someone."_

"_It's not like they have to know about a harmless dance or a quick kiss."_

"_Well you see…"_

"_Emily, how could you?" Emily whipped her head around and saw JJ looking at her like her puppy just died. And then just like that, JJ bolted right out of the club._

"_JENNIFER!" Without so much as a glance towards the red head, Emily ran after JJ and caught up with her outside of the club. _

"_Jennifer, it's not what it looked like."_

"_Oh god Em, that's like the oldest line in the book."_

"_What book?"_

"_Acting all clueless like Reid won't get you out of this mess Emily Prentiss."_

"_JJ…"_

"_I saw the way you looked at her. It's the exact same look you give, or used to give me. If I hadn't shown up like that you probably would've left the club with her."_

"_That's not true."_

"_Oh really? Well you know what, now I know. Now I know that you've been with me all this time just until something better came along."_

"_So what I can't have an innocent dance with someone just because you feel insecure about yourself? I mean come on JJ, I don't get jealous when you dance like that with Morgan or Reid."_

"_One I can't believe you think I'm insecure about myself and two because you know that Morgan or Reid won't be in my bed at the end of the night."_

"_Jen, be reasonable about this. I mean this is the only time something like this has happened."_

"_You know that's not true! This has happened so many different times, even before we were together, that I lost count. You are nothing but a womanizer Prentiss and I'm done."_

"_So you're giving up on us? Just like that?"_

"_I am giving up, but this has been building up ever since we got together. So we're over. Don't bother talking to me unless it has something to do with work."_

_Stupidly, Emily just watched JJ walk away. After standing outside the club like an idiot, she just decided to walk home and drown her sorrows with alcohol._

_End Flashback_

During her flashback, the song changed and made Emily feel even worse than before.

**Now I know I messed up bad  
>You were the best I ever had<br>I let you down in the worst way  
>It hurts me every single day<br>I'm dying to let you know **

Grabbing her iPod and head phones, Emily went to her car and drove as fast as she could to JJ's apartment. While she drove, the song was still going through her mind.

**So many things I would take back  
>You were the best I ever had<br>I don't blame you for hating me  
>I didn't mean to make you leave<strong>

When she was at her destination, Emily, with iPod in hand, made her way towards JJ's apartment and knocked on her door, waiting to face the music.

Finally, the door opened and there stood JJ, still looking beautiful even with red, puffy eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Em I…"

"Please? I only need five minutes."

"Fine." JJ stepped aside to let Emily inside the apartment.

"Well go on."

"You were right Jen. These "innocent" dances have been going on for a while. It took a stupid R&B cover to make me realize this. I've been getting caught up in the moment with all of these girls and I just…well I'm done fooling around like that. I had no right to say you are insecure about yourself. I know you're not. Jen you have to know that you are the best I've ever had and I…I I love you Jennifer."

"Emily…"

"No wait; I still have two more minutes."

"Oh Em, why have two minutes while you could have a lot more with me."

"So wait? Does that mean you forgive me?"

"As long as you never ever pull something like that with me again."

"But, shouldn't I do more to prove to you how I truly feel?"

"Oh honey, there will be plenty of time for that. Come with me to the bedroom. We have a lot of making up to do. Oh and Em?"

"Yes Jen?"

"Two things. First, I love you too and second why on earth do you have a stupid R&B cover on your iPod?"

"That's a good story for another time. For now, we have a lot of making up to do."

**FIN **

I hope you all enjoyed this. I will most likely be writing a companion piece with this. Now please, Please review!


End file.
